


Ickle Petey and the Computer

by niblick_iii



Series: Playdays [1]
Category: New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to work. Peter is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ickle Petey and the Computer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plum177](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=plum177).



> The Playdays 'verse grew from sitting round spitballing ideas with my friends, when we collectively decided it would be awesome if Peter Parker got de-aged to about 4 and Steve and Tony were left trying to look after him.
> 
> One day, we'll get round to writing the explanation of how it happened.
> 
> For plum177, as an apology for helping kill her computer

Tony sat at his computer, trying to concentrate on replying to his emails. He’d taken a few days off to help Steve, but if he was away from work any longer, then the newspaper stories about Unreliable Playboy Tony Stark would start to surface. Unfortunately, Steve was still terrified of having to look after Peter on his own (“What if I _drop_ him?”) so Tony had agreed to work from home, to be there in case of emergencies. Even more unfortunately, Steve has realised they were out of milk and so had decided to run to the shops. Leaving Tony to try and both answer Very Important Work Emails (including several from Pepper marked “URGENT – Read Now On Pain Of Pain”) and keep an eye on an energetic four year old. An energetic four year old with the ability to climb walls. For the moment, however, he was busy playing with the wooden blocks that Jarvis had pulled from somewhere (Tony had given up trying to work out how Jarvis did these things) so Tony was able to actually get some work done.

He felt a tugging at the back of his tshirt.

“Uncle Tony, Uncle Tony, I’m _bored_.”

Tony suppressed a sigh. So much for being occupied.

“I thought you were playing with the blocks?”

“I builted a tower. It fell over.”

“Why don’t you try and build a house?”

“Houses are _boring._ ”

“What about a car?”

“ _Cool_!” exclaimed Peter, wandering back over to the blocks.

Five minutes later he was back.

“Uncle Tony, Uncle Tony, I’m _thirsty_.”

“Well, Uncle Steve left your juice cup in the door of the fridge. You can go and get it.”

Tony listened with half an ear to the sounds of banging in kitchen, but nothing vital sounded like it had broken and Pete wandered back in, cup in hand. Tony looked up.

“Did you shut the fridge?”

Pete frowned at Tony for reminding him, and turned back into the kitchen. There was a loud bang.

“Well it’s certainly shut now.” Tony muttered under his breath.

He was aware that Peter hadn’t gone back to his blocks, but was standing at his elbow watching him. He tried to pretend that it wasn’t creeping him out, and carried on reading his email.

“Uncle Tony, what are you doing?” Peter asked, curiously.

“Working.”

Tony opened up the one of the blueprints his engineers had sent him and started fixing the math, pulling the schematics of each part apart and rotating them to get the full 360 degree view.

“Cool! Can I have a go?” asked Peter, looking at the swiftly moving parts on screen.

“I thought you were building a car?”

“There aren’t any wheels,” Peter pouted. “Can I have a go?”

Tony wouldn’t admit it to anyone _ever_ because they _would_ tell Peter once he was re-aged, but Peter was kind of adorable when he pouted like that, and Tony found him nearly as impossible to refuse as Steve.

“Come on then.” Tony said, pushing his chair back so Peter could scramble up on his lap. As the boy reached for the keyboard, Tony noticed jelly residue on his hands. He must have taken a sneaky lick from the jar when he got his juice. Tony managed to grab Peter away from the laptop before he got sticky fingers all over the keyboard.

“Ah, ah, ah. First lesson, you never touch Uncle Tony’s computer with dirty hands. Come on, let’s go wash them.”

Hand washing completed, with only minimal amounts of water soaking Tony’s shirt, the two settled back down in front of the computer.

After watching Tony moving the parts of the blueprints around, Peter leaned forward to take his go. He giggled when he managed to spin an engine component repeatedly, but soon got bored.

“This is boring. Make it do something interesting.”

Tony sighed. He pulled up paint.  
“Why don’t you draw me a picture?”

Tony found a mouse in his laptop bag and plugged it in to make it easier for Peter to draw.

When Steve walked into the Penthouse ten minutes later he heard Tony say,

“Why don’t you put blue spots on it?”

“YEAH!” was the enthusiastic response.

He found Tony and Peter still sitting at the computer in the middle of creating a joint masterpiece. He tried to pretend it wasn’t an unbearable cute sight and said,

“What are you drawing?”

“It’s a monster! It has big teef and claws and spots and wings and horns and it could GOBBLE YOU UP!” Peter told him, bouncing up and down on Tony’s lap.

“I see you’ve got a lot of work done,” Steve said, dryly.

“You try working with this monkey around,” said Tony, tickling Peter’s sides till he squirmed.

“Come on Peter, leave Uncle Tony to work, we can go draw a proper picture with pencils and paper.”

“Hey,” said Tony, indignantly, “computer generated images are just as ‘proper’ as paper and pencils.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” said Steve, not wanting to re-open the age old “Computer effects are just as good as model shots” arguments. “I just thought you might want to get back to work.”

“Yes, work, of course I do,” said Tony, trying to pretend he hadn’t been enjoying himself.

“Well then.”

As Steve lead Pete by the hand out of the room, Tony turned back to his computer and opened an email titled “If you don’t reply to this in the next hour, I will kill you with my shoe.”

 

 


End file.
